Interesting first words
by dalmatian jasper
Summary: The first word your soulmate says is imprinted on your wrist, once you've heard them say that phrase it disappears. From then on it's replaced with their finale words to you.
1. First impressions are never good

"And that's why I'm in love with my legs." He smiles and looks over to his friend.

"I mean I get your on the track team and all but saying your 'in love' with you legs is a bit much don't you think Sinbad?" Mystras laughs "and we wouldn't want your soulmate getting jealous no would we."

Sinbad begins to chuckle over how stupid it is. He looks down at his wrist where his soulmates first words to him are. 'So you're the fucking idiot I'm stuck with' honestly it was probably the funniest thing to think about. Like he says something so stupid in front of his soulmate the first time they meet that they say that.

Sinbad fells a had grip his wrist, causing him to turn around to see a guy, staring at him. They looked a bit pissed. He's kind of short, white hair, green eyes and the cutest freckles he's ever seen.

"So you're the fucking idiot I'm stuck with."

"Well shit," Sinbad is kind of annoying those were his first words to the guy, I mean he knew it would be stupid, but like that must have been really weird out of context. "That must be a really weird thing to have you're wrist, huh?"

"Yeah it is..." he pauses, like he's expecting something.

"Oh right I'm Sinbad as you might have hear from my friend Mystras here," placing a hand on Mystras' shoulder Sinbad thinks it's a good idea to ask "so what's your name?"

"...Ja'far"


	2. It's a date part one

The bell rung cutting any conversation they would have short. This is mostly because as soon as the sounds heard Ja'far be gins walking off, presumably to his next class.

"Hey I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" Sinbad hopes to see him soon, the thought of Ja'far being in some of his classes is nice, but he doubts it. After all his first words would be different then.

"I can't believe that happened." Mystras was still giggling to himself, honestly was it really **that **funny.

"Stop laughing!" Sinbad was embarrassed enough as it is without his friend laughing at him. "Besides your first words to Pipirika were you quoting a vine!"

"Yeah well at leas we both appreciate the road work ahead vine," Huffing and looking away he asked "we have English right?"

"I think so."

After English they had maths-which made for a **lovely** day, as may have guessed- when that was done Sinbad and Mystras headed to the cafeteria. There Yamuraiha, Sharrkan, Pisti, Pipirika and Spartos (Mystras younger brother) were sat talking and wasn't with that at the moment but that wasn't an unusual thing ,he'd come and go from time to time. And as anyone would do when they want information on someone Sinbad ran over to their table slammed his fist down and said:

"What do you know about Ja'far."

All of them looked up, confused, and Sharrkan spoke the words-or should I say word- everyone was thinking "who?".

"He's short, white hair, green eyes and freckles. Really cute freckles."

"Sinbad there's no one called Ja'far in our year," Yamuraiha was next to speak, "Sin, please don't start harassing some kid from the year bellow us."

"I don't plan on harassing him!" God do they really think so little of me, "he's my-"

"Ja'fars his soulmate, and you'll never believe what his first words were!" Mystras cut in, but Sinbad wasn't about to let the rest of his friends know he had said something so stupid in front of his soulmate. He looked Mystras dead in the eyes and covered his, lovely, friends mouth with a tanned hand.

"Don't you fucking dare." Sinbad decides a whisper would be best. But it didn't really matter weather he whispered or not, he had already caused enough of a scene to make his friends assume something was going on.

"You've met you're soulmate, that's great!" Cheered Pisti.

"I'm sure your first words weren't that bad," Yamuraiha tried to comfort him, "I mean it least you didn't say some thing stupid like 'what's d&d?'" The last part was said in a rather accusing manor as she sent a stern look to Sharrkan.

"I've said I am sorry enough times for you to stop bringing this up!" Sharrkan and Yamuraiha had met one day in a cafe. They had been sitting at tables opposite one another for about ten minutes. Sharrkan was with some of his friend and Yamuraiha was by her self studding. When Sharrkan said **it **Yamuraiha looked up at him, directly in the eyes and just mumbled:

"You've got to be kidding me"

Sharrkan smiled, a wide, goofy smile, and lifted up his wrist to show those exact words.

Yamuraiha does love him, but sometimes he can be the absolute worst. She had later taught him all about dungeons and dragons and even convinced him to join her party. Sharrkan a mighty paladin and Yamuraiha a beautiful sorceress. To put it short they are an absolute power couple.

"I don't think you understand Yam, they were." The words were spoken with a serious tone to them, the kind Sinbad would rarely use.

"Come one just tell us, I'm dying to know." Pisti has always been one for drama the like. Learning about other people's soulmates is one of her favorite pass times.

"Pisti please, you don't understand how embarrassing it I-" at this exact moment Sinbad felt something wet touching to hand that was covering Mystras' mouth " ew, Mystras what the hell!"

Pushing Sinbad off of him, after his brilliant distraction, he continued "His first words were 'and that's why I'm in love with my legs'!" He still had a grin plastered on his face, even after Sinbad punched him in the arm.

"... Seriously, Sinbad...you, you said that." Sharrkan was clearly trying to hold back his laughter, so was Yamuraiha and Pisti but they were far mare discreet. Spartos on the other had looked utterly confused and quite frankly uncomfortable.

Eventually they all broke out in laughter, after a mumbled 'yes' came from Sinbad. Both at Sinbad's idiocy and out of pity for his soulmate, who had that written on their wrist for all of their life.

"Wait, Sinbad didn't you invite him to lunch?" Mystras chimed in, despite the laughter, "I don't see him anywhere."

"I did didn't I!" Sinbad had forgotten, he blames trigonometry, "I'll go look for him I want to know more about him, you guys can stay here if you want."


	3. It's a date part two

A chorus of "okays" sounded behind him as Sinbad left.

He doesn't really know where he's looking, he knows nothing about Ja'far after all, but he's determined. And as taught by his favorite video game, determination is key.

Sinbad explored the different classrooms that were used at lunch, he looked in the bathrooms as he passed them. But he ended up finding Ja'far sitting on a bench outside, alone, reading a book.

It was a beautiful day, sunny but not too warm. The bench Ja'far was sitting on was underneath a

"Hey why don't you just go The the library?" An idea to learn more about Ja'far came to mind, "or were you banned too?"

A discussed look followed that question as Ja'far looked up from his book.

"You're banned from the library? How? Rurumu is one of the nicest members of staff here."

A pause to remember his past mistakes "It's kind of a long story. But are you going to answer my first question?"

"I prefer to be by myself." It was answers in a very matter-of-fact manor.

"Is that so... is that why you never showed up at the cafeteria."

Ja'far looked rather guilty after that. "Sorry... I did go look for you, but you was talking with your friends...I didn't want to interrupt." His reply is quite.

"It's fine, to be honest you won't really be interrupting anything important," Sinbad sighs, "they were just making fun of me for what I said."

At this Ja'far chuckles, why is his smile so cute? "Why did you say that anyway?"

Sinbad proceeds to explain that he's quite good at running, which he puts down to being tall. So last year he joined to track team, and became a rather esteemed member. He told the exiting story of how he had accidentally sleeps in that morning and had to sprint to school, and by some miracle he had still made it on time.

Eventually their conversation strayed away from its original topic, this was until the bell- once again- interrupted them. This really annoyed Sinbad, Ja'far had just began to open up a bit, talking about his favorite book. Now Sinbad had to go to history, great, just great.

Ja'far stands up and looks at Sinbad, "I'll see you on Monday then." Smiles and begins to walk off.

Before he can do so though, Sinbad grabs his arm, "wait, I know we just met and all, but if you're free on Sunday we could go to the cafe around the corner, what do you think?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Great!" Sinbad was bubbling with excitement, he may be able to put up with his teachers granting voice for an hour. "Oh, and here's my number, so we talk and stuff."

Sinbad quickly wrote down his number and handed it to Ja'far, who passed Sinbad his, before they parted ways.

The day is done and Sinbad is making his way home. He hadn't yet looked back at his wrist, quite frankly he was to scared to do so. Having Ja'far's last words to him was unnerving to say the least. What if it was something simple like 'bye', he'd never be able to know if he was going to see Ja'far again, and wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Sinbad had made it to his house when he made his decision, he'd look once he finished his maths homework, however long that would take, no matter how much he procrastinates, he will do it.

"Ah, Sin, How was your day?" Sinbad's mom- Esra- called from the kitchen where she was making a pot of tea.

"Great actually, I met my soulmate." He answer with a smile, despite his inner turmoil.

"That's lovely, what are they like?"

"He's amazing, he really likes reading, and maths." Sinbad pauses "Speaking of maths I should probably do my homework."

"Okay Sin, your father should be home in about an hour."

"M'kay," Sinbad made his way upstairs to his room. When he was there he removed his math book from his bag, but just as he did he remembered something terrible... The homework was on trigonometry, by far -in his opinion- the worst thing in maths.

Luckily for him though his newly found soulmate was a cute little nerd who likes maths. So Sinbad unlocks his phone and opens messages:

**Sinbad: **Hey Ja'far I know you probably on just got back, but how does trigonometry work?

**Sinbad: **Seriously this is so confusing, I mean what's even the point in all of this?

**Ja'far: **What's the question?

**Sinbad: **_Image_

**Ja'far: **So you need to do is cos(x)=A/H

=cos(38)=y/12

Y=12 x cos(38)

Then just put '12 x cos(38)' into your calculator and you should have your answers.

**Sinbad:** Thank you so much Ja'far you are a life savour, do you mind helping me with the other questions?

**Ja'far:** Sure I'll help


End file.
